Clintasha One-Shots
by Hopele33Romanti7
Summary: Series Clint x Natasha one shots because I'm trash and ship her with Steve and Clint. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Rated T to be Safe
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, this is my explanation of the Safe House in Age of Ultron.**

I opened the door to the farmhouse and Laura's smile greeted me. I hugged her and kissed her cheek hello. Her grin was wider when she saw the redhead that came in behind me. Their arms enveloped each other and they embraced for a long time.

"I missed you a lot." Laura whispered to her.

Nat kissed her cheek too and smiled. "I'm here now."

The best friends broke apart and she was able to greet everyone else. It didn't really occur to me how weird our situation was until Lila came running down the stairs, excited to see her mother, throwing her arms around her legs. While I tried to come out here often, Natasha didn't get that luxury- her skill set needed at SHIELD more frequently than mine. Nat leaned down to pick the small girl up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mama." I smiled at the adorable voice. She looked over at me. "Hi Daddy." My grin widened as I leaned in to kiss her head. When we turned to look at the other Avenger's, their quizzical expressions would've been comical if we hadn't had explaining to do.

Cooper wrapped himself around my legs. Tony was the first to speak. "You guys have kids?"

Me and Nat exchanged glances before both turning to Laura. A chuckle escaped all of our lips.

"It's kind of a long story." Laura said humorlessly. They waited expectantly.

With a dry laugh I spoke. "Laura is my sister. When our mom died, when we were young, our dad became an alcoholic and lost custody of us because of the abuse. We got put in foster care and couldn't keep in contact after she got adopted. Once I listed in the army, they asked if I had relatives and I put her name down." I said, placing a hand on my son's head. "When I got injured and sent home, they found and contacted her. She was called to take care of me and we started living together. After all this happened, I got pulled aside to train for the CIA, because of my marksmanship in the army. They experimented on me and made me what I am- handing me over to SHIELD. About a year later, I met Nat on a mission. I got her pregnant with Cooper on a mission before she even signed on with Shield. I asked Laura to stay with him while Nat and I trained."

They turned to look at Laura as she piped in.

"They were apart for a while before we realized she was pregnant. Half the time she was over seas, and they argued when they could communicate. She came back for a short while and went into labor. After Cooper was born, they lived here for a little bit. She came in as a full time agent and Clint's new partner. For several months, he tried not to fall in love with her, considering they were coworkers and she disappeared all the time, but I could see he was going to fail despite all the effort he was putting in. He started to be mentally exhausted and I could see that he would never love anyone else as much as he loves her." She paused, and took a second to smile at Natasha. "So I told him to go for her. And he did."

"And he swept me off my feet." Natasha grinned. "Meanwhile, Laura was still living here with Cooper and I came over often to hang out. I found myself loving not only my son, but Laura became my best friend."

"A couple of months into me and Nat's relationship, she just kind of started to move in and Laura just never moved out."

"We found out a couple of months after that, that Nat was pregnant with Lila." Laura smiled.

Nat finished. "By the time I had the baby, which we dubbed off as a mission, we were all just used to living like this."

Tony looked at them quizzically. "So you have two kids with Nat?"

Clint nodded his head. "Yes-Tasha is not only my partner, but the love of my life. Laura is here because it's safe for her. Tasha and her are bestest friends. Plus, while me and Nat are gone, Laura is able to watch the kids."

Tony pursed his lips. "So Laura is basically your live in Nanny that happens to be your sister." We all nodded.

We laughed. "We all have our own bedrooms, so its not like we are always in each others space. Though when we are all here there is plenty of love to go around. There's some platonic cuddling and hugging, an occasional kiss on the cheek that happens around here, between me and Tasha, but that's about it." Laura laughed.

Tony turned to Clint. "Why didn't you tell us you and Romanoff were a thing?"

"It's safer for our kids if people don't know we are together, let alone have children. If a stranger asks-we say that they are Laura's." Nat frowned a little, obviously not wanting to disown our children, but wanting to keep them safe.

Everyone nodded as if finally comprehending our chaos.

"Everyone's rooms are set up." Laura said, leading the tired Avengers to their rooms. Nat put Lila down and the kids ran off behind the superheroes.

When everyone cleared the rooms,I finally wrapped my arms around Tasha, touching our foreheads together. I kissed her nose and she smiled.

"That was a lot easier then I imagined it would be." She chuckled. I laughed with her.

"I'm just glad we don't have to hide it anymore." I leaned down to press my mouth to hers for the first time since too long ago. She smiled against the kiss and pushed off my chest to stop me before it escalated to anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting myself into Natasha's floor, I noticed that she didn't seem to be there. I peeked into the bedroom and saw her sleeping form curled up to a small black cat. I smiled to myself. After the grueling mission we just completed, she needed the sleep. Actually, she needed the sleep all the time. Out of the 10 of us, she probably slept the least.

My eyes travelled down her stretches out body, and stopped at her slightly exposed mid-drift. She looked impossibly thin. Ribs were visible through the fabric of her tank top. I know she was petite, but never this skinny.

I curled around the foot of the bed, and sat on the edge, putting my hand on her abdomen. "Tasha." I said, slightly waking her. Her eyes snapped open, and she began to defend herself. I avoided the open hand sent in my chin's direction. Swiftly, but gently, I grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them towards me, until they were flat against my chest and her face was inches from mine.

"You're okay Tasha. It's me."

She seemed to stop struggling against me at the sound of my voice. I let her wrists go and she relaxed visibly.

"Hey," she breathed.

I looked at her with concern. "Have you been eating?" My voice was low.

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah." Her voice was dismissive.

"Natasha. Do not lie to me." My voice was stern. "When was the last time you ate?"

She looked away from me. "We had spaghetti."

I shook my head and made a noise. "That was THREE DAYS AGO Tash!" My voice raised a bit, though not enough to be considered yelling.

She kept her head down. "It's fine Clint. I've gone longer." My heart broke. She was talking about the terror she went through in the Red Room. Apparently starvation was a tactic they used to "train". Through talks with Natasha throughout the few months we knew each other, I had learned more than I could swallow about the Red Room and it's ruthless workers.

I dropped my voice. "Come on Tasha. Please come eat with me."

I took her hand and led her out to the kitchen with me. Placing a plate of scrambled eggs and a bagel in front of her, I kissed her forehead and left her to eat. Hopefully one day, I thought sadly, I would be able to break the terrible habits the torturers ingrained in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a shaking and murmuring Natasha. She stirred and fear contorted her normally peaceful sleeping features. I went to put my hand on her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. Looking at my face, she seemed to grow increasingly afraid. "No!" She rasped out, scrambling out of bed.

I sat up and held my hands up, showing her surrender. "Tasha, baby, it's me. It's Clint."

"Stop!" Terror burned in her eyes as she attacked and pinned me under her, ready to fight.

Then it hit me. She was having nightmares about me under Loki's spell. He told her the same thing he told me. He was going to force me to kill her, slowly, intimately and the way I know she fears. I knew because I have nightmares about that too. Reaching into the bedside cabinet, she seemed to freak out, so I stopped.

"Tasha," I said carefully. "There's cordage in there." I flicked my eyes down to my wrists and held them out to her, presses together.

She seemed to take the hint and grabbed the rope, twisting it so my hands were unable to move. She looked carefully at me the whole time, expecting me to strike.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Tasha. It's me. You broke me out of Loki's grasp. I love you. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The rope was tight, cutting into my circulation. But I ignored it, I needed her to be calm right now.

She seemed to realize that I wasn't going to kill her because her muscles relaxed, and she moved to straddle my hips, Leaning forward, resting her elbows on my chest and burying her face in her hands. I was lucky she was so petite, otherwise I would be extremely uncomfortable right now.

"I'm so sorry Clint." She was embarrassed and when she moved her hands, tears ran down her cheeks. With my hands up bound, I reached up to wipe the tears away with some difficulty. Then I moved to put my bounds hands behind her neck, pulling her head towards me, and joining our mouths together. Passion, trust and love flowed between us.

We separated to breathe.

"I love you Tasha. I would never hurt you."

She smiled down at my through thick lashes.

"I know. I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Busting down Natasha's door at 3:15 in the morning is not something that Steve Rogers planned to do. But the blood-curling scream that ruptured the silence in the Stark Tower caught all the Avengers off guard. The noise led them to her room and when she didn't answer, they started to worry.

When they got to the woman, her petite form was thrashing on the bed. Rushing to her, Tony was the one to talk. "Natasha." He tried. "Come on, Wake up." Still, her eyes remained closed. It was abundantly clear to Steve, Tony and Pepper that she was having a nightmare. Crawling to sit next to the assassin, Pepper started to stroke her hair and shush her calmly. "Call Clint." She suggested.

"He is on a mission." Steve pointed out.

She shrugged. "He is her best friend and the one that is with her the most. Plus, he should be home soon anyways. It's worth a shot, we need to get her calmed down."

Reluctantly- the soldier nodded and dialed Clint's number. A few short rings and the hum of the Quinjet could be heard.

"Relax Cap. I didn't forget gifts." The hawk joked.

"Barton, we need your help."

Instantly the other end sobered. "What's wrong?"

Steve sighed. "Natasha is having a terrible nightmare. We can't seem to wake her up-" he was cut off by the red head's eyes snapping open. Her gasps were heavy and frantic. Her eyes wild, and get gaze unfocused on something far off.

"Steve?" Clint's voice brought him back.

"She's awake now. But not good. I've never seen her like this." He sighed.

"Put me on speaker." Steve complied.

"Tasha? Babe, can you hear me?" The Avengers shot the phone a look at his pet name for her, but when her eyes flicked down at the phone, they could tell he was helping. "Tasha, you're okay. You're home. You're not in Russia anymore babe." He switched his voice to another language that none of the recognized and her eyes flicked to the phone again. In the white noise of the call they could tell that he sped up significantly in the Quinjet. "I'm gonna be there soon, okay Tasha?" She was shaking and gazing into the distance still, but she seemed stable at the moment.

"Steve, I'm landing in the lab, keep her safe until I get there." And then the line went dead.

Not even a few minutes later, the Hawk appeared by their sides, a little sweaty and urgent, but otherwise calm. He went to Natasha's side and put his hands on her arms. Her brow furrowed as if she was afraid, but she calmed when Clint spoke. "Hey. Hey Tasha. I'm here okay? I'm right here baby." He reached out to her wrists and squeezed and she seemed to visibly relax against his touch. "You're home Tasha. You're not there. You're with me." He squeezed again, and she blinked. Again and again, she blinked. And then she looked right at him- glossy eyed.

"I tried to sleep without the cuffs. But I couldn't. I can't without you here."

The Avengers couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Black Widow admitting that she slept with cuffs when Clint wasn't here. She was also admitting that Clint slept with her regularly. The woman in front of them was broken by whatever haunted her in her dreams. Normal Natasha wouldn't have been caught dead showing vulnerability.

Clint spoke again. "I know, it's okay baby. I am so proud of you." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her against him. Clint looked up to the others in the room. 'Thanks you guys.' He mouthed and they took it as their cue to leave.

He looked down to the woman in his arms as they left. "Let's try to go back to sleep, okay?" Hesitant out of fear, she nodded. Clint pulled her down with him into a laying position. She nuzzled into his chest as he pulled the sheets around them. When they were cuddled against one another, he firmly wrapped his large hands around her tiny wrists. She turned her face to the arm she was resting her head on and kissed it. He knew exactly what she was saying. 'Thank you.'

Smiling he put his mouth to her hair, "I love you." He whispered to her as he felt he nod off. He knew she wouldn't say it yet, her training in the Red Room hardening her so much that she couldn't have a normal relationship. But he would wait. For her, he would wait. It wasn't long after that before sleep took him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Had I been slightly less buzzed and tingly- I probably would've declined the offer. However, the burn of my throat from too much alcohol consumption had made me brave, and the pull of my heart told me no one else's lips should be on Tasha. She had lost a bet, all 10 of them drunkenly betting, and now had to serve herself as a body shot. When she asked who was going to take it, no one stepped up. Her eyes flickered pleadingly between Steve and myself, the only people she felt safe offering her body to, knowing that if one of us didn't speak up, Tony would get what he wanted and it would be him who took the shot. So in an alcohol induced state I stood before Tony could. "I'll do it." Every one cheered, intoxicated from Thor's liquor. Even Steve was a little buzzed. Tony's look of disappointment was not hidden very well.

Everyone followed Nat to the counter, where Steve and Sam helped her up to lay on it. Pulling her shirt up and over her head, she was clad in her bra. I tried not to ogle as Pepper poured the tequila and finished the rest of the shot. When everything was ready, they all stared at me expectantly. I moved closer and raised my eyebrows mockingly at Nat and winked in her direction. She laughed and I took that as a good sign.

I bent down, slowly placing my mouth to her abdomen, and she gasped when my lips met her skin. I sucked all the tequila out of her navel, swallowing it harshly as the toxin washed down my throat. I trailed my tongue down the line of salt, leading from her stomach up to her mouth, only stopping momentarily as the fabric of the bra met my teeth. Her pulse had quickened. I leaned down carefully again, my teeth closing over the lime in her mouth, never taking it from her mouth, but finishing it there.

Everyone cheered again, and Tasha sat up. I could tell it affected her though. The darkening of her eyes, as her pupils grew with desire was a dead giveaway. She scrambled to pull her shirt over her head and every one went back to the party. I walked out to the balcony, needing a minute to calm my wild thoughts. A few minutes later, when I started to cool down, I felt a presence behind me. It got closer until it stood directly behind me. I turned and faced Natasha. I looked down and her dark eyes remained looking up at me. I don't know when my hand cupped her face and pulled her to me, but before I knew it my mouth was on hers and I could taste the faint trace of lime and toxic alcohol in her mouth. When we split apart, we both needed oxygen. She grabbed my hand and led me out the door, both of us secretly disappearing from the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside the locked door he heard Steve tell her. "Give him some space Nat. He needs a little time." He could practically see her scowl at him, huff and then walk away, knowing that he was right.

He sighed. He had no control of his body. Loki completely manipulated his mind to force his actions. The worst part though? Loki gave him consciousness, but no power to stop his actions. He knew what he was doing and who he was hurting, but he couldn't stop himself. He fought Natasha- hard- and he couldn't stop. He felt the force of his hits to her body and knew he caused damage. Guilt ate at his very being. He vowed to himself years ago, when she was a newbie, that he would never hurt her. Loki used his knowledge of her and her training, her nightmares, her intimate life to try and take her down. Clearly he underestimated her.

Still, he looked down at his hands and anger rose. These hands caused harm to his best friend- his reason to live. He turned and repeatedly smashed his fists into the metal wall, as if trying to make it so they would never hurt her again. He must've been making quite a racket because the door unlocked and people stepped in. Hushed voices debated whether he was too dangerous to intervene. Before they had come to a decision though, she had already made up her mind. Coming up behind him, she had no fear. She placed her hands around his torso and pulled him toward her, away from the wall. His anger alleviated almost immediately, and guilt took its place. He turned in her embrace and her arms came up to hold his hands, so she could look at them. She turned and told the other agents that they were fine and could go back to work. Only the soft close of the door told him they had listened. She wrapped her small hands around his now swollen, purple ones. Her eyes searched his in concern. He shook his head. No, she shouldn't be worried about him right now, he deserved it, he hurt her.

"Show me." His voice split the silence. She quirked and eyebrow in question. He spoke again.

"Show me what I did to you." Her eyes expressed sadness and she began to dismiss his order.

"Clint, you don't need yo do this. I'm fine, I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your-"

"Show me." I pleaded, almost whispering-closing my eyes.

She nodded and began to unbutton her shirt. Shoes next, pants, socks, until she was clad in her underwear in front of him. Purple splattered her usually flawless skin from her neck to calves. The darkest area pooled around her abdomen. Small scrapes from the metal railing he threw her around on peppered her arms and legs. He dropped to his knees.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over, until she dropped with him, curling him into her lap. Tears flowed down his cheeks and soaked her shirt, and her heart broke. It wasn't his fault, she didn't blame him- couldn't he see that? She curled a hand into his hair pulling his head to her chest. Her other one wrapped around his back, rubbing circles to try and soothe him. He looked up at her, as his sobs subsided and he curled a hand around her cheek. "I'm okay Clint." She breathed. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Touching their foreheads together she kissed him again. "I'm here and I'm okay." His breathing started to calm and tears slowed. "I told myself I would never hurt you."

"You didn't. Loki did. And then I knocked you out and got my best friend back." She half teased, smiling the slightest. She kissed him again.

"You're my favorite person in the world Tasha. I love you. And I failed to protect you." She shook her head.

"I love you too Clint. And sometimes we get hurt. Its part of our job, and we can't stop it. You didn't fail me Clint."

He opened his mouth to object but she stopped him. "Stop. I'm done arguing and you're not gonna win anyways, so you might as well give up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tasha." I looked up from my spot on the couch, over the edge of my book to where Clint was knelt in front of me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I got you something. And I don't want you to freak out but I figured we might as well have them."

I furrowed my brow.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it revealing a gold ring with a small diamond perched on top.

"No, Clint. I don't want it. We aren't married." I protested.

He cracked a smile. "I know Tash, but we practically are. And I love you, whether you're ready for that or not."

I glared at him. Yes, I was head over heels for the idiot, but this was so much and I wasn't ready for this.

"No. I don't want it."

He smiled again and I felt my heart flutter, relieved that he wasn't mad at me and wasn't about to give up.

"Okay." He chuckled to himself and stood to go to the training room.

Little did I know that wouldn't be the last time I heard of it.

Two Days Later

Fighting the punching bag started to get boring about ten minutes in.

So naturally, I looked for Clint to spar with.

After a few rounds of me winning, he started to get more intense, until he had me pinned under him. His fingers holding my hands above my head.

He grinned down at me and leaned down to kiss me deeply. He pulled away earlier than I had wanted. My head was dizzy as I watched him get up and walk toward the locker room to shower.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position, and wiped my forehead of sweat when I felt something cold touch my skin. I looked down and saw the band on my left ring finger.

How the hell did that get there? I thought back to before the spar session. I definitely didn't have it on.

Then it hit me. Clint's hands. They pinned mine and when he kissed me he must've slipped it on my finger. The little Bastard.

Walking into the locker room, past the showers, I slipped the ring off and put it on his pile of clothes.

Swiftly, I left the room, hoping he would get the hint.

The next Day

Laying down on the plush couch, I was exhausted. I rubbed my hands over my face, I needed to rest. Closing my eyes for what seemed like a minute, I woke up three hours later.

I sat straight up, Tony had a party tonight and I was supposed to be there. I looked at the clock. I had and hour to get ready before Clint picked me up. Rushing into the bathroom, I showered quickly and blow dried my hair and let it curl naturally. I quick threw on my dress and went to go brush my teeth. Halfway through- I looked up to my reflection and saw a glint in the mirror. Looking down at my left hand again, there was the band. What the fuck? How does he keep putting it on there? He must've snuck it on me when I was napping. Slipping it off, I put it on the kitchen counter as I went to go slip on my shoes. Heading back to the bathroom, I did my makeup and finished my hair. Clint walked in to the bathroom just as I finished.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded quickly. "You look stunning Tash."

I kissed him on the cheek as we walked out the door. "Thanks."

That Night

Swaying to the music with my head on Clint's shoulder, pulled in close to him, I don't know if I've ever been as comfortable. Shifting, I nuzzled my face into his neck for a minute and he laughed. Pulling back a little, I smiled at him and brought my hand to his shoulder. Then I saw it. The ring was on my finger again. Quickly, my smile turned into a scowl. He grinned widely at my change of expression.

"How do you keep doing that? I put this on the counter before we left."

"You know, Tasha. I was a spy before too. I know how to be sneaky, just like you."

I sighed. "I am obviously not gonna wear it. Why do you keep trying?"

He smiled again. "Because I can always get it on your finger. I like seeing it there. Knowing you're mine. I want you to wear it. And I'm never gonna stop, so you may as well give up. I'm very persistent."

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately I know that."

I pulled him close again, resting my chin on his shoulder. I examined how the ring on my hand looked behind his back and smiled. Maybe I could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Hey Guys, I wrote more chapters, but I'm new to this whole Fanfiction Writing thing so it would be amazing if you guys told me what you think, if I should post the others chapters or not. You're all amazing! Thanks ❤


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into the farmhouse, I couldn't have been greeted by a better sight. Peeling off my shoes, I sighed as I walked in the door. The mission I had been on was horrible, I was thankful I had been able to take less of them since the New York Disaster to be with my family more. I stopped when I saw an arm draped over the side of the couch. I smirked lop-sidedly and walked around the front to get a better view.

My grin widened when I got a glance of Natasha looking VERY domestic.

She was sprawled out across the couch, long legs bare until they reached her short shorts. Her arms were thrown above her head and her body was sporting one of my flannels, unbuttoned all the way, so you could see the black lacy bra underneath. Clearly she waited a while for me to come home. I glanced down at my watch. 1 hour later than I told her. She was konked out, completely unaware of the world around her. She looked to be in a deep sleep, probably exhausted from playing with our young daughter all day. It was one of the rare times she was able to be home for longer than one or two days, and she was gonna make the most if it.

I put my bag down by the side of the couch and leaned down to press a chaste kiss against her forehead. Picking her up, she barely stirred. A true sign that she was deep under- normal Natasha would've tried to render the "attacker" helpless by now. Until she saw it was me at least.

After climbing the stairs to get to our bedroom, I nudged the door open and placed her on our bed, pulling the comforter over her small form. She stirred lightly and I pulled my shirt over my head to go shower.

"You're coming to bed, right?" Her voice was soft and groggy with sleep. I smiled.

"Yeah, Tash. I'm gonna shower real quick, and then I'll join you."

I could hear the smile in her response, "Good."

I turned the light of our master bathroom on and cracked the door, showering quickly and finding shorts before pulling them on.

Carefully, I slid under the covers with my wife and pulled her back to me, effectively spooning her. It lasted for a while before she turned in my arms to face me.

"I missed you." She whispered into my chest.

I encouraged her to pull her head back and she complied. Kissing her deeply, I told her how much I missed her as well. We broke apart and she nuzzled her face into my shirt and I pulled her close. Our legs were tangled under the covers and our hands intertwined.

This is what I looked forward to coming home to everyday.

"I love you." I mumbled, half asleep.

I barely had time to hear her 'I love you too' before sleep took over my body.


	10. Chapter 10

Its silent on her floor.

Clint's gone on a mission and Natasha starts to reflect on how different it is when he's gone.

When he's gone, she doesn't wake up in a cheerful mood because her favorite coffee- in her favorite mug- waits for her on the kitchen counter when she wakes up.

She can't see his pout when she playfully denies his request to join her in the shower.

She doesn't roll her eyes at him because he's making funny faces at her in the mirror when she's brushing her teeth.

She misses the bounce in his step as they walk to the conference room side by side.

She can't see his face burn red with blush when she tells him the girl at the counter thinks he's cute.

She can't smirk at the stupid jokes he cracks during a boring meeting.

She can't scold him for forgetting to close his mouth while he chews at lunch.

She doesn't see the twinkle in his eye as the team goes to the shooting range and he gets to try his new arrows out.

She can't collapse on the training room floor with him after an intense workout session.

She can't find his eyes everytime he walks into the same room as her.

She can't pretend to be annoyed when he asks her to go out to the bar with him.

She can't pretend to glare at his disappointed look when she drags him to a club instead.

She can't wait across the crowded room as he brings her her favorite drink without having to ask what it is.

She can't pretend that her heart doesn't skip when he asks her to dance.

She misses the feel of his hands and his hips as they grind against hers to the beat of the loud music.

She misses his breathy laugh on her neck when she announces they've had too much to drink and need to go home.

She misses the warmth of his hand as she drags him into a cab with her and they head back tot he tower.

But most of all, she misses the way his body feels wrapped around hers as they finally stumble into bed to get some sleep.

She can't do all these things when he's gone.

She decides then.

She likes it better when he's here.


	11. Chapter 11

The team had finally gotten a day off, and they settled to head to the safe house located on the lake. The day seemed normal and that's why he didn't notice it right away. When she flicked off the light with her left hand, or picked up her cup with her left hand, it slipped from his sight. Well, he obviously SAW it, he's Hawkeye, but he didn't read into it. But when she was eating, fork in her left hand, he finally saw how much she was favoring her non-dominant hand. That's when he really started watching her. Everything she did, she did it left handed. Not that it was noticeable to everyone, or anyone for that matter, she was extremely well at hiding whatever was wrong with her. Everything she was doing looked as effortless as her normal self. But he was her Best Friend and Partner. He could see through the front she was putting up. When she got up to use the restroom, he cornered her when she came out. His brow furrowed as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong with your right hand?"

She tilted her head to the side as if she didn't comprehend. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb Tasha. I know you. What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Clint. My hand is fine."

She held it out to him, elbows tucked and she turned it both ways do he could see. Nothing visibly wrong. He pushed her sleeve up to examine her forearm. That checked out too. He frowned. Had he read the situation all wrong? He sighed and threw an arm around her shoulders, that's when he found out.

"Tasha."

"I'm fine." She gritted out- between clenched teeth.

"Shut up and just tell me what happened." He breathed.

"No because I know how you'll react."

"Tasha." He warned.

"When we were sparring yesterday, I think I put out my shoulder."

His brow scrunched. "You didn't do anything that would put it out." He fell silent as he recalled their spar session, and his expression turned sour when he realized he had tugged on her arm rather viciously. "It wasn't you, was it?" His voice low, and guilt ridden.

"Clint," She started but was interrupted before she could say more.

He met her eyes with glossy blue orbs l. "I'm so sorry Tasha. I didn't know I was fighting that hard."

She rolled her eyes. "See Idiot? This is why I didn't tell you. Because I knew it was gonna eat at you and that you were gonna blame yourself and baby me for several days."

He swiftly picked her up bridal style and held her. She laughed and it made him smile widely.

"Clint I'm fine, you knucklehead. Now put me down." She half threatened but her smile gave it away that she wasn't serious.

He shook his head playfully. "Nuh uh. I hurt you so now I'm gonna make up for it." For effect, he leaned in and gave her cheek a long kiss.

She batted him away. "Ew." She laughed. "Put me down Barton."

He let her feet to the ground and she stood close to him, but his arms encircled her waist. "I never want to hurt you Tasha." He said seriously, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know." She whispered back.

He placed another kiss to her forehead.

They jumped out of each other's arms when Tony opened the door.

"Uh. Hey guys." He said.

They waved back and went back to the party. It just so happened that they were also really good at pretending nothing happened.


End file.
